


Brief Encounter

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dream Smp, Gen, PMCU (Philza Minecraft Cinimatic Universe), Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Tommy and Phil are blood related in this, Tommy gets a little roughed up but the only thing bruised is his pride, Uhhh I mean it takes place on the server but isn't conected to the storyline in the slightest, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In the snowy tundra of the Dream SMP, a stranger appears. He's blonde, pale, dawned in a fancy crimson suit and hat, with blood-red wings, horns, and devil tail to match. Wilbur and Techno both know it can't possibly be him — but he looks just like Philza.Their suspicions are confirmed by Tommy — his son — who recognizes the man but doesn't trust him."The hell are you doing here?"
Relationships: TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88
Collections: anonymous





	Brief Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> A blurb inspired by some art I can't track down ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Redza brain rot

Techno and Wilbur watch the sight unfold before them.

Tommy's hackles raise, his eyes blown wide and irises shrinking. "The hell are you doing here," he spits venomously.

They, alongside Tommy, had been standing idly a few meters from Techno's home for the past half hour. After discovering the young boy rooting through and stealing their supplies, they called Philza, his father, to come and sort him out. Initially hanging out just outside their front door, the trio slowly made its way into the outer snowbanks as Tommy attempted to sneak away from them little by little, shifting back a few inches every couple of minutes, hoping they wouldn't notice. He was desperate to escape his father's wrath, but the two older boys were not keen on letting him go.

When the figure first touched down on the snowy landscape before them, wings spread wide to slow his descent, Techno and Wilbur thought it was him. After all, he was the only one on the server who had wings, so who else would it be? However, as he got closer, they could tell something wasn't right. He certainly had the same face, but nothing else matched up.

Unlike their older friend, traditionally dressed in a green [haori](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Haori) and pants with a black turtleneck, this man was drenched in red. From his vertical striped red and white hat to his stuffy three-piece suit, all the way down to his too-shiny leather shoes, he was covered head to toe in a dark shade of crimson. Even his wings, along with a pair of thick pointy horns and a long skinny tail (features Phil notably did not have), were colored to match. He looked up from beneath the brim of his hat, revealing his eyes to also be a similar hue as the rest of him.

In his eyes, they saw a glimmer of hostility. His sly grin, sadistic amusement. This man — whoever he may be — was bad news. Judging by Tommy's tone and demeanor, he thought so too. Techno and Wilbur pull their weapons from their inventory and grip them tightly, alarm bells sounding in their head. They wait, prepared for any sudden movements.

The man in red either doesn't notice or doesn't care. He affixes Tommy with a glare, not acknowledging the two piglin hybrids behind him. When he speaks, it's in Phil's voice.

"Ah, Tommy, my darling little _parasite_ ," he says in what sounds to be endearment, but comes out dripping with hatred when said through gritted teeth. "It's been a while. How have you been doing? How's your father?" He's exchanged his sinister look for a close eye smile — something that normally looked natural on Phil was incredibly forced on this man's face.

Tommy hesitates, clearly off-put by his behavior, but his shoulders relax ever so slightly. So, this man indeed _wasn't_ Phil, but Tommy still recognized him? Techno and Wilbur exchange a look, unsure what to make of the situation.

"Why are you—"

"Good, good," Not Phil interjects immediately, not listening to a word of what Tommy says. His pleasant smile fades into one much more menacing as he glares at him with piercing eyes. "Now where is he." It's not a question, but a demand.

"...Who?" Tommy questions, sounding earnest.

His answer doesn't please the man in red.

"Don't feign ignorance," he bites out sharply. "I don't know what you're trying to get at, but you should know better than to play games with me."

Tommy makes a noise of indignation. "I'm not dumb!" He shouts. That wasn't quite what the man said, but Tommy is one to get sidetracked when he thinks he's being insulted. "I don't know who the hell you're talking about! There are dozens of people on this server, you'll need to be a _little_ more specific than ' _he'._ "

"Phil" doesn't respond, standing in silence for several moments. The air is tense, and Techno can tell he's about to make a move. He gives Wilbur a nod, readying his stance, urging his brother to mirror him. 

They wait an agonizingly long moment, ready to pounce. Then, faster than either of them can register, Tommy is face down in the snow a few feet away, an arm held painfully behind his back with the man on top of him. He holds Tommy's head against the ice of a frozen pond.

"Sorry, Mate," he says with sadistic delight. "Don't have a picture on me, but he looks a little like _this_." He refers to Tommy's squished reflection in the ice. "Just not as hideous — have you seen him?"

"Tommy!" Wilbur Jumps into action before even Techno thinks to act, but Tommy stops them in their tracts.

"I'm fine!" He yells, struggling against the man's grip. He doesn't seem to be in pain, but he looks (rather understandably) pissed. "He's just being a bitch!" Said bitch weakly smacks Tommy's head against the ice in retaliation.

" _I'll ask again_ —"

"I don't know where you're little fucking precious is!" he growls, more than a little fed up. 'Little precious', what did that mean? "Wherever that little demon went, he's not here!"

"Phil" huffs. "How could you possibly know that?" Tommy doesn't take notice of the inconsistent accusations. "I highly doubt the poor sap running this place gave _you_ admin powers."

Tommy gives him a shit-eating grin. "Yeah, well maybe he did. What then?"

Wilbur and Techno both cringe. It's not the smartest thing to say, as it just pisses the man off, and he twists his arm behind his back further. Well, that's what he gets for such an obvious bluff. If Tommy had access to any of those powers, he wouldn't be face down in the snow right now, and the man would have been gone before he'd ever laid a hand on him. He didn't find the boy's sass the least bit endearing.

"Okay, fuck, shit, Christ—!" He cries out in forfeit, the man releasing his arm a bit. Techno and Wilbur both would have jumped in by now, but the man already had Tommy in his grasp and lost all patience. Interfering would likely only make things worse. "You're little gremlin child can't go anywhere without destoryin' shit and causing chaos! If he was around, we'd _know_."

He doesn't budge. "Whose to say you're not lying to me and holding him captive?"

"Do you honestly think he sits still for _anyone_?" Tommy scoffs in disbelief. "He doesn't even listen to you, _clearly_ — maybe he ran away, you ever thought of that?!"

The man's expression falters. It's so soft and genuine you could actually mistake him for the real Phil. He looked wounded, like a kicked puppy.

He gasps. "He would _never._ He's an angel!"

"Yeah, Satan was too, once," Tommy murmurs.

"Phil's" expression reverts to a scowl, and Tommy quickly regrets his remark. With a single flap of his wings, he launches them both several feet into the air. He hovers, holding onto nothing but the back of his red and white t-shirt. Tommy flails and grips at the man's arm desperately for security, slipping out of his shirt slightly. He hadn't been a fan of heights since his first and only day of exile.

"Why don't we fly around a bit and see if you change your tune."

"Tommy!" both Techno and Wilbur yell in panic.

Techno rushes forward with a water bucket, sword in hand, while Wilbur pulls out his bow. He knew he was a shit shot, but all he needed to do was make the guy drop Tommy. Outside of shooting the poor kid in the face, there weren't many ways he could screw that up. He just needs to focus. If he can keep a steady hand, he'll be fine.

He sneers, struggling to adjust the angle of his bow. He'd never learned to shoot a moving target. This would be rough.

Luckily, Tommy gets to keep his eye.

Just as Wilbur draws his bow and prepares to release, the red-clad lad freezes mid-air, staring at something behind them. Cautiously, he and Techno glance in that general direction. What they see stops Techno in his tracks. Relief washes over him.

"Phil!" Wilbur and Tommy shout with wide smiles.

Phil — the _real_ Phil — steps forward, his [geta](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Geta_\(footwear\)) sandals dragging through the snow. Wilbur tries to draw his attention, but he goes ignored. His face is contorted into a determined scowl, not taking his eyes off his doppelganger as he approaches — glaring back at him with as much disdain. Techno and Wilbur are so glad to see him, they don't notice the unconscious child in his arms at first.

Phil stops below Tommy and the red man. "I have your brat," he says, craning his neck to glare up at him.

His smile is anything but kind. "What a coincidence. I have yours." He lowers himself towards the ground but doesn't land. "Shall we make a trade?"

He doesn't wait for an answer before dropping Tommy into the snow. He lands with a yelp, earning a faceful of slush, and taking a minimal amount of fall damage. Wilbur rushes to his side to check over him as he spits and sputters, coughing up a handful of grass that found its way into his mouth.

Then, with a snap of red Phil's fingers, the child (no older than eight) in the other man's arms slowly awakens, bleary-eyed and with a bad case of bed-head. Looking closely, Techno thinks he looks like Tommy — a _much_ younger Tommy. Or, what he thinks he must have looked like at one point. However, he has two distinct differences. Those being a tail (similar to red Phil's) and tiny devil horns sprouting from his skull. Aside from that, he's the kids spitting image.

Rubbing at his eyes, the younger version of Tommy looks around, taking in the people surrounding him. He seems dazed as if he had just been in a deep, deep sleep. As his eyes wander the landscape, his gaze falls upon the other Phil, and the young boy immediately breaks out in tears. He jumps out of the real Phil's arms, spontaneously sprouting bat wings and flying over to the man in red, arms outstretched.

"Dad!"

"Tommy!" The man catches 'Tommy' in his arms, hugging him tightly as the boy sobs into his suit jacket. "Oh, Tommy, you worried me half to death," he says, sounding relieved. He soothingly pets his hair.

"I was so scared!" he cries. "I woke up and didn't know where you were!"

"I know. It's alright now, I'm here."

The kindness and care he treats him with is in stark contrast to how he was just manhandling Tommy. His tone was calm and gentle, his touch comforting reassurance. When the kid flew over to him, Wilbur and Techno half expected 'Phil' to elbow him in the back of the head and knock him out of the sky. They hadn't known this man for more than 10 minutes, but during that time he did nothing but threaten and assault Tommy. His tired eyes and warm smile were... eerie.

Still, on edge, Techno remains on guard, his sword at the ready. He looks to Phil, who still hadn't taken his eyes off him since he arrived, glaring at him intently. He stands motionless, his body language neither leaning towards relaxed nor stressed.

"He was so mean," 'Tommy' declares, pointing to Phil, who raises his eyebrows in surprise. "He yelled at me and called me all sorts of bad names!"

"Oi, Bullshit!" Phil yells. "You were asleep the entire time, little shit!"

While Tommy, Techno, and Wilbur all believed him, he wasn't exactly making his case. He could have at least done without the swearing, but Wilbur can sense the frustration radiating off him. If _that_ Tommy was anything like _his,_ this had likely happened before.

He shakes his head vigorously. "I'm not lying, I swear!" he says, looking back to his father with pleading eyes. "You believe me, right?" He frowns as the man says nothing, simply placing a hand on the boy's head, and ruffling his hair. For whatever reason, this angers him.

'Tommy', still held firmly in red Phil's arms, begins to throw a tantrum, screaming and yelling directly in his face. He thrashes and jerks around wildly, throwing kicks and punches against his chests. Though he tries his best to escape his grasp, 'Phil' isn't the least bit perturbed, managing to hold onto him with practiced ease — which only enrages him more.

His high-pitched childlike screams lower in pitch and multiply, and sound significantly less human. Slowly, his horns, wings, and tail begin to grow rapidly, elongating several inches in a matter of seconds. The exposed skin on his arms and legs redden and bubble, mobile lumps moving about beneath the surface like worms trying to protrude from his flesh. Techno and Wilbur are taken aback, but the others don't even flinch — especially not the man in red, who smiles at his son sympathetically.

"You never listen to anything I say, you never believe me! You hate me, you hate me!"

Techno and Wilbur exchange a look. _What the hell are they watching?_

With a snap of the man's fingers, all movement and screams stop. Like a switch being flicked, 'Tommy' calms down, the pigment and texture of his skin returning to normal. His horns, tail, return to their normal size, and his wings disappear altogether as he falls back asleep in his father's arms.

it's quiet for a solid ten seconds as 'Phil' shifts positions, now cradling 'Tommy', letting his head rest against his chest.

"Please forgive him," he says. "He hasn't had his nap. He gets cranky."

At their feet, Tommy scoffs, not having stood from where the red 'Phil' threw him. "That's putting it lightly." This earns him a glare, but Phil interjects before he gets the chance to berate him.

"You've got what you came for. Now leave," he says sternly.

The man turns his sights from Tommy to his doppelganger, scowling. "Where's that kind and generous hospitality now?" he says airily. "It's getting dark, and we have a long way home. You didn't even think to offer us a place to stay for the night?" His words are hardly sincere, their only purpose to goad him. And it works.

Phil's eyes widen in anger. "You threatened to drop my _son_!" he yells, feathers puffing up.

"As if you've never done the same."

Tommy looks up. "Well, y'know, he's not wrong." Phil glares at him from the corner of his eye, and Tommy adverts his gaze to mess with some _very_ interesting grass.

"Not from a height that would kill him!"

Following Phil's lead, Wilbur and Techno come to his side, fighting stances ready. Whatever retort he had died in his throat as he glares down at them. With the two young men on either side of him, Phil smiles cockily and relaxes his stance. As if daring him to get closer.

The man in red's face is neutral as he stares them down. Then, he raises his hand, and Wilbur and Phil prepare to strike. They had no idea how they would hit him when he inevitably flew into the air as they charged him, but they could assume Phil had that covered.

However, instead of pulling out a weapon, his outstretched hand reaches for his hat. He removes it, revealing messy blonde hair and sweat-soaked bangs glued to his forehead. Wiping away the sweat with his sleeve, he dawns his hat before pulling it back to reveal a watch on his wrist. He stares at it for a moment and adjusts it with a sigh.

"No need for that. I see when I'm not wanted." A red portal opens from above, and the man gracefully takes to the sky with his son in his arms. "I'll gladly leave," he says, looking to Phil with a grin. "But I hope you know one day I'll be returning."

"You never will, if you know what's good for you," Phil promises, voice low and menacing.

He pauses, stopping at just the edge of the portal, and laughs pitifully. "Still getting attached?" he questions. "Isn't this already your fourth world?" Phil doesn't answer, and the man doesn't bother to wait and listen. There was no need; they had a mutual understanding. He disappears through the portal. No one dares to move until it's fully closed.

The hell was that about?

Tommy and Phil both let out dramatic sighs — not of relief, but irritation. Wilbur and Techno look at them in surprise. Despite the situation, and the man's ominous promise of return, they don't seem particularly worried. More like exacerbated.

"God, I fucking _hate_ that guy!" Tommy growls.

Phil looks down at him with an expression on his face that screams _'right?'._ "Prick!" he says instead.

"Uh, guys?" Wilbur says, trying to get their attention. He goes ignored.

Tommy finally stands, jumping to his feet with youthful vigor. He jumps a couple more times to dislodge snow that had gotten in places it shouldn't, wiping away frozen dirt and grass from his shirt. "So, what was that all about — you didn't buy that whole _'have you seen my son'_ shtick, did you?"

"Obviously not," Phil scoffs. "Kid was in his coma when I found him. He sure as hell didn't sleepwalk here."

It's Techno who speaks up this time. "Guys—"

Tommy frowns. "So what was he really here for?"

Phil's mouth forms a thin line. "I don't know. He might've been scoping out the server for resources. Could have been looking for hostages."

"Well that's just _wonderful_ innit," he groans. "Why is it always Redza?! Why can't Pinkza ever come by for a visit?"

Wilbur and Techno exchange a look. Redza— was that the guy that just left? And who or what the hell is _Pinkza_? What the hell even just happened?! Why were they ignoring them?!

Phil grimaces. "That hippy? Didn't he trap you in a flower for two hours for swearing?"

Tommy gestures to the sky where _Redza_ had just been. "Hey, I will take _anyone_ over that dickhead any day."

" _PHIL!_ _"_

Techno and Wilbur yell in unison, startling them both. Tommy and Phil whip their heads to stare at them in mild surprise, eyes wide. Techno steps forward, looking Phil dead in the face. He stores his sword in his inventory before speaking.

"A red version of you just came down from the sky, kicked Tommy's ass, left with a smaller, brattier, version of your son — which you _gave_ him — opened up a magical portal, and left with the promise to return." Techno presses his hands together and lets out a sharp exhale. "Why — and I _cannot_ stress this enough — **_are you reacting like this is just a regular Thursday for you two_**?!"

Tommy and Phil are silent, looking between each other with a mixture of confusion and stress. They look conflicted, at least to Wilbur. To Techno, they either don't know what to say or are outright refusing to speak.

"Seriously, what the hell just happened?" Wilbur says, joining Techno by his side. "Tommy almost just got kidnapped, that guy was holding a fucking _demon_ , and instead of being the least bit freaked out, you're _mildly whelmed!"_ He throws up his hand in frustration, clearly as bewildered as his brother is.

Tommy hesitates. "It's, uhhh..." he glances to Phil.

"A long, _long_ , story," Phil says, pinching the bridge of his nose. "But it's all taken care of, so don't worry about it."

" _Phil_ ," Techno says sternly. "Some random guy got onto the server without being whitelisted, and without notifying Dream. I think there's _plenty_ to worry about." Phil looks to him, surprised. " _What the hell was that_."

Techno's tone is serious. Phil can try and brush it off all he wants, but Techno knew for a fact he's _far_ more stubborn than he is. Judging by the apologetic look he shoots Tommy, Phil knew it too.

He sighs and gestures to Techno and Wilbur's house. "Do you mind if we come inside? There's a lot to unpack."

**Author's Note:**

> Ik this story is a Lil weirder than my usual ones, but I needed to add a bunch of lore and hints in case I ever wanted to come back and do a series on this and didn't remember any of the juicy lore I cooked up. No promises, but I do like Redza quite a bit and I think the colorzas, in general, have a lot of potentials.
> 
> also I went overboard with epithets but its 1 am and I'm too tired to care
> 
> more of my fanfics here: https://sbiminustubbo.tumblr.com/post/641963273075523584/fanfic-masterlist


End file.
